


A Visit From The Dead

by Vandrende_Kvinne



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), King Diamond (Band)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ghostband, King Diamond - Freeform, fan fiction, ghost - Freeform, ghostbc - Freeform, thebandghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandrende_Kvinne/pseuds/Vandrende_Kvinne
Summary: Morgana Copia is on her way back to the Ministry when a storm puts fallen trees in their path. She notices a strange light which leads her to a bizarre house. While puzzled that the place seemed abandoned, she quickly realizes that the house is occupied by someone she least expects to meet...The King.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship, platonic friendships - Relationship





	A Visit From The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana Copia is my OC

Morgana’s POV: 

I was always a fan of rain storms in the night, but not when driving or having someone who you don’t know very well drive you for that matter. 

I knew the Ministry’s driver was an excellent one, always got me and Papa IV to our destinations in one piece but at the same time you could never tell with slick roads. 

We had about twenty minutes to go before we made it to the gate of the Ministry. 

I placed my hands over my cassock, trying to get rid of the wrinkles. 

Suddenly my driver began to slow down. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, feeling confused until I looked at the fallen tree ahead of us. 

I couldn’t believe the wind had been that strong. 

“Ahh, shoot - looks like we will have to turn around and go a different way.” The driver said, and as he put the car in reverse his eyes suddenly grew wide. 

I panicked and looked behind to see another cedar had fallen, trapping us on the hillside. 

“Well great! We might have to call the Ministry and have them come get us.” The driver said to me, frowning. 

I decided not to make a huge deal about the situation, for the idea of Copia coming to rescue me was always a delight I enjoyed. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” I said, realizing the driver must have been stressed. 

It wasn’t his fault, we had only the storm to blame. 

“I have no service.” The driver cursed under his breath, I struggled to pull out my phone with my gloves but saw that I too had no service. 

“We could walk?” I said, suggesting to the driver. 

“No, your eminence. I will not have you walk in heels.” He said.   
He pulled out his umbrella and got out of the car, and walked off to try and get a signal. 

I began to realize that I had seen too many horror movies and felt nervous about a monster or serial killer coming out of nowhere.

I shook the feelings off, what was wrong with me? 

I am a Cardinal and my lover is a Pope, what the hell am I doing being scared? 

I thought to myself, and got out of the car. 

The rain was heavy, and I was bound to get soaked but I didn’t care. 

My plan was to go right to my room and shower anyway. 

I knew my black eye make up would smear, so perhaps I would be the scary monster in the woods during a storm. 

I looked up the steep hillside of trees and saw a strange golden light, coming from the very top. 

Was there some kind of power box up there? 

A house? 

I had spent so many years in these woods I didn’t think there was anything that caused a light to shine as bright as it was. 

I looked behind me and saw my driver had totally disappeared. 

Great. 

I didn’t know what to do, but my curiosity about the glowing light was driving me insane. 

I felt stuck, should I have gone back in the car and behaved? 

Nah, I was Morgana after all.

I decided to just say screw the driver, I could walk in heels any day. 

As I started walking towards the Ministry, I could hear a terrifying howl. 

It was as if someone had shrieked words, but I couldn’t make them out. 

A strange spark in me was wanting to be adventurous. 

I knew I should have gone straight to the Ministry, but I wanted to know what that light was. 

For anyone to be on our acreage of forest would cause some issues. 

I started climbing up the hill side, the trees were at such a horrible angle. 

Vines were snagging on my cassock. 

Each step I took I could hear the sound of leaves and twigs crunching under my shoes. 

The wind was so intense, and my bangs were getting matted against my forehead. 

When I came to a clearing, more so the top of the hill - I was stunned and bewildered to see there was in fact a house on top of this hill. 

I tried to think back to remember if anyone had said anything about a strange house being on our property, but couldn’t think of anyone mentioning this. 

It was an old Victorian, and for the life of me I never recalled Papa or any of the clergy members saying there was a house on our premises. 

Perhaps it had been built so long ago and no one really cared about it? 

It was tall, and it was so dark inside that I couldn’t seem to understand where the light had been coming from. 

It was as if that golden light had disapeared. 

Was my vision playing tricks on me as usual? 

I ran up to the house and knocked on the door, the front porch was covered in spider webs and rats crawled everywhere, not that I wasn’t used to rats - but I hissed at them to go away. 

The old door creaked open and I hesitantly walked inside, not knowing if I would meet my fate in there or nothing at all. 

To my right there was a small table with candlesticks and matches, so I quickly lit one and called out into the darkness. 

To my curiosity the matches were very old, and the matchboxes looked almost vintage. 

“Hello?” I croaked, my voice feeling a little timid. 

There was nothing. Nothing but the sound of rain hitting the roof and the clap of thunder every few seconds. 

Lightning clashed outside lighting the place up, and I couldn’t believe my eyes for this house was so old. 

I went into what seemed like the kitchen, which was very outdated. 

There was blood splattered on the floor and walls, wine glasses half empty. 

I didn’t like the sight of blood, never had and never would. 

I was shaking. 

I felt strange feelings all around me, a sensation of cold and warm even through my clothes. 

Desregarding the sensations as spirits, I continued to walk through the kitchen in search of a phone - but began to feel the tingles of fear. 

I shouldn’t have been. 

I could be scary too. 

I found no telephone insight. Geez, who the fuck lived here? 

They must have been over a hundred years old for not keeping up with the house and it’s decor. 

Or their body was somewhere rotting in the closet. 

I was trying to think of the worst case scenario. 

I felt like I had stepped into a Victorian muder house, if that was even a thing. 

There was not a single soul within the main level of the house. 

I made my way to the living room where there were candles, pentagrams, blood splatters...I mean, I should have been used to that sort of thing right? 

Not even. 

I took notice of the decor, everything was just..old. The patterns and lace of the curtains and dollies on the cherry wood furniture was not up to date with today’s modern era home decor. 

There were photographs, black and white and sepia colored pictures in old frames. 

The thunder and lightning still continued to clap and make the house rumble. 

It was enough to illuminate the winding staircase that went up to the second level. 

My gloved hand held onto the railing nervously, and each step my heels took on the staircase made me wonder if I was going to wake up or disturb whatever may have been upstairs. 

Things were such a disarray it would be enough to make Papa and the clean freak Sister Leonardi have a meltdown. 

Again there was the strange smudge of blood on the walls, it was old blood though. I gazed at it and gulped, wondering and pondering what had caused that. 

There was that whispering sound again, I could hear a man’s voice whispering slowly and faintly from behind this outdated wooden door.  
I opened it and walked into another room, with a large bed and canopy. 

There was an antique looking vanity with a wash basin, and more blood of course. 

There was also a peculiar smell, the place smelled like lilac and the scent of dried blood made my nose twitch. 

On the floor, however, was a giant coffin. I figured maybe this was some kind of joke, like perhaps some teenagers dragged this coffin in here as a prank to pull on an innocent friend. 

The more I began to study this coffin, I realized it wasn’t like anything I had ever seen. 

The top of the casket was open, but there was nobody inside. However it did look as if someone had been laying in it. 

I tried to add all the pieces together in my head, but from the minute I stepped foot into this house I was under the impression it was occupied. 

There was another boom of thunder that lit up the room, and as I turned around to make my way back to the main level of the house - there before me inches away was a ghastly, terrifying face before me, mouth open and eyes wide. 

It was a man, with a grin and horrible piercing giggle. 

His high pitched laugh was enough to shatter glass. 

I flinched and closed my eyes, waiting for the worst. 

Back at the Ministry: 

A nameless Ghoul had been searching the place for Papa IV, and found him in the library reading some books. 

“Your eminence, Morgana is stuck on the road with that young driver. There are trees blocking their way but we’ve sent some Ghouls to take care of it, looks like she’ll be a little late.” The Ghoul said. 

Papa grew concerned, but figured she was alright. 

Suddenly the driver came bursting through the library door, huffing and puffing. 

“What’s the matter?” Papa asked, becoming more alarmed. 

“Morgana took off, she’s not in the car.” The driver struggled to catch his breath. 

Papa got up and grabbed his coat, and snatched an umbrella. 

“I...I think someone got her.” The driver began to fret. 

Papa raised his eyebrow, confused. 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, she knows her way back.” Papa assured him. 

“I think she’s with Kim.” 

Morgana’s POV: 

I sat there on the old Victorian style loveseat, holding the delicate porcelain china in my hands - no longer shaking from fright, but now gazing upon who I thought would be my antagonist. 

King Diamond walked over to me in his white longsleeved blouse that hugged his figure with a black vest, the collar was open to expose some fringe. His attire was different, for sure. 

He wore a black cloak over his shoulders and looked like something out of a horror film. I wasn’t sure what motives he had behind the vampiric persona, but he fit the category perfectly. 

“Do you take cream and sugar in your tea?” He asked me in the sweetest, timid voice. 

I smiled and said, yes please - realizing a cup of tea sounded so wonderful with such shitty weather. He sat an appropriate distance from me on the couch, knees facing me but his eyes were gazed upon stirring his tea. 

“Well, I know of the Ministry - but I did not know there was a new Pope!” He said, widening his eyes. 

I watched the way the milky tea touched his moustache, and for some reason his peculiar facepaint did not smear. 

“Oh yes, Cardinal Copia really achieved a lot.” I said, taking another sip. 

I remember my first few days in the Ministry many years ago and how I thought all those Clergy members were very strange, but King Diamond was bizarre. 

He was fucking terrifying, but once you actually sat down and got to know him he was sweeter than a bumblebee in the springtime.

I couldn’t understand the meaning of his facepaint, he was obviously - one of us in a sense. 

His accent seemed very familiar, and I could pick up he must have been from Denmark. 

“May I ask you King Diamond - why the coffin - do you actually sleep in it?” I asked, wondering if the coffin was just for show. 

“Haha! To be honest I have not updated anything since I bought the house in 1902.” King chuckled, putting his tea down on the table and in a way avoided the question.

“And you can call me Kim, sweet lady.” He smiled. 

I gazed at the carpet for a while, trying to put the pieces together. 

The man had to be in his forties, around Copia’s age… 

I continued to listen to King talk about his music tastes and how he hardly got visitors. 

I noticed the color of my tea was brown yet his was pinkish red. 

Oh shit. 

Ohh shit. 

“So, what do you do?” I asked, not knowing why I asked this question but maybe he was a totally normal looking guy by day time. 

“Oh! I am a musician, I can show you my work.” He said, and led me to a small office with an old record player. It was faintly playing a few death metal tracks, which of course I loved. 

“This is some of my best work, Melissa was such a good album to produce. Ahh, you might like this one!” He said, and reached into his collection and handed me a very small vinyl. 

“Conspiracy. Hmm, I like the name very much and the cover.” I said, forgetting about my timidness around him and studied the album cover. 

“It’s yours, you’ll have to tell me what you think about it.” He said, feeling proud of himself. 

“Oh, Kim - how sweet of you. Thank you. I am always in need of new music for my record player.” I said, tucking the small record in the large pocket of my cassock. 

He ushered me out of the office, as I observed the way the dim candles glowed off his startling face. 

“Well my dear, I’m sure your Papa is probably looking for you - would you like to have one of my umbrellas?” King asked, politely escorting me to the door. 

When he opened the door to the front porch I was surprised to see Papa making his way up the steps with an umbrella in hand, and a very concerned look on his face. Almost angry looking. 

“Ahhh, there he is now.” King Diamond leaned against the door, and I turned to him to say goodbye. 

“Thank you for the tea, I was very happy to meet you.” I said, and King took my hand and gave it a small kiss. I looked over at Copia who was boiling over. 

“Anytime my dear.” He said, and gave Copia a nasty grin. 

I looked back as King Diamond closed his door very slowly. 

Copia escorted me to his car and didn’t say a word. 

“Why do you seem so upset right now?” I asked, wondering what was bugging him. 

If anything he should have been happy that this Kim character had been so kind to shelter me from the rain and even offer an umbrella. 

“Had I not shown up in time you might have been the main ingredient in that tea.” He said, sharply. 

I got into the car and put on the seatbelt, figuring Copia was just speaking nonsense. 

It started to really click, my strange and friendly encounter with King Diamond might have turned into something very morbid. 

There was something about him that would definitely make me go back and visit him, despite Copia’s firm warnings not to go back. 

I laughed to myself, realizing I might have made a new friend.


End file.
